Undecided
by LadyoftheIrishLovr
Summary: Some old friends return to Harry's life, bringing all sorts of drama with them. Undecided pairing. R&R! Rated T just in case.


**_AN: _**_I've had this up before under a different name. I REALLY REALLY need a name for this fic, all the ones I come up with really suck. Forgive me of any errors or if something sounds funny, I wrote this a few years ago. Please R&R! I love critisism. _

_

* * *

_

Harry was on the Dursley's front lawn taking a small break from mowing the perfect green grass when he saw the Moving Van pull up next door. Suddenly all Harry could do was remember the nice family that once lived there not but three or so years ago.

_Flashback_

_I was eight years old when the Windmen's moved into Number 6 Privet Drive. The Dursley's had invited them over for dinner. There was Mr. and Mrs. Windmen and their two children, David and Dannielle. Dannielle had obviously gotten bored and started drifting off to sleep when she heard me bump my head under the stairs in my place in the stairs cupboard. She, being her curious self, went to investigate. I thanked god she was the only one that heard, the last thing I needed right then was someone yelling at me. I tried to hide in the darkest corner in the cupboard, but it was too late she had already seen me. _

"_Who are you?" she asked quite interested._

"_Ahhh…" was all that I could get out of my mouth._

"_Well Ahh, what are you doing in a stairs cupboard?" she asked yet another question, and she seemed quite stubborn. _

"_I sleep here." I told her in the same tone of voice._

"_Why do you sleep in a stairs cupboard instead of upstairs in a room?" again with the questions._

"_It's a long story."_

"_Well it looks like I'm going to be here a while so you might as well start spilling." She said after looking over her shoulder and sitting on the pile of sheets I use to sleep on._

_I don't know why I did so but I told her the entire story, starting from my parent's car crash down to that very day. She said she thought it was a sad story. I'd never really gave it much thought before. We ended up being good friends; we played and talked with each other when ever we could. I then got my letters to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While I went to Hogwarts she was told I went to this boarding school for juvenile delinquents. But every summer holidays I came back and her and her family would be the highlight of my summer, except the summer before my third year when I went to the Burrow. Little did I know that, that summer I went to the Burrow for the first time would be the last time I'd see the Windmen's. Hermione and Ron were never told of the Windmen's. But no one seems to know where the Windmen's went. They just simply disappeared off the face of the earth. _

_End Flashback_

I couldn't seem to get the new neighbors out of my mind, I kept wanting know if they'd be like the Windmen's or like the Dursley's. I decided not to think on that because the Windmen's were still a soft spot for me, considering we never got to say good-bye. I got to work realizing that if I didn't soon I'd probably get in trouble.

Janet Windmen put down the last moving box and couldn't help worrying about her two children who had yet to show at the new/old house. She looked out the open door and saw that it was almost dusk. _They should be here by now,_ she thought just before she heard the low rumbling of several engines coming from down the street.

Five motorcycles pulled into the driveway of her home, number 6 Privet Drive. She called for her husband from over her shoulder before heading out to the new arrivals. As she was walking their way she heard someone grumble about muggle neighborhoods and how they're so dull.

"Hey mum!" called a young man, which looked to be around sixteen to nineteen, up to her.

"David! Where have you been! You and your sister were supposed to be here hours ago!" scolded Janet of her eldest child. "And I thought I said no to inviting your friends over for the entire first week moving in!"

"Relax mum. They were just making sure we got back alright, before heading to take the girls home," said a girl that looked to be around the age of seventeen, but it was hard to tell because she had this child like face and aura around her. (And her wicked grin wasn't helping either.)

"Relax! I'll relax when the house is cleaned and settled back in. Which we were supposed to start doing this morning when we arrived, but no! You two decided to go off lollygagging around in London for the day!" she heaved a big sigh before continuing. "Oh, hello Jessica, Damian, Francis, Madeline, Malcolm, and Isabella. How are you dears?" At this half of the group rolled their eyes.

"For your information, dear I gave them permission to go 'lollygagging around in London for the day'. Seeing as these six here don't even live _in_ England. I figured since they were all ready here for the day they could all spend it together," said a man from behind her whom she knew to be Jonathon Windmen, her husband.

"Yeah, so I guess we'll see you at school then. See yah David, Jackie," declared Francis climbing back on his bike after giving Jackie a hug.

"Zou mean zou guys will zee zem at zchool. We won't. Bye Jackie!" said Madeline while giving Jackie a hug and David a kiss on the cheek. Malcolm and Damian did the same as Francis while the girls did the same as Madeline.

"Actually, none of you will be seeing each other at school," came a hesitant voice from Janet.

"Ha, very funny mum. Of course we'll be seeing them at school, why wouldn't we?" said David. Evan as he said this he looked unsure of himself. In fact everyone seemed a bit on edge after she said this.

"Mum. What have you done?" said the girl called Jackie in an accusing voice. "Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

"Everybody, Dannielle and David will no longer be attending Durmstrang. Instead they shall be joining Hogwarts. Dannielle, you shall be starting as a sixth year seeing as you are sixteen, and David you will be joining seventh year," said Janet in a very determined voice.

"WHAT!" exclaimed both David and Jackie (aka Dannielle) at the same time.

"You can't possibly think I'm going to join _another_ wizarding school! I've already attended four others! That's not fair! I finally get to like a school, determined to go back another year and you make me go to another one! Not to mention a year below the one I'm qualified to be in! And, why does David have to transfer schools, he's been in Durmstrang since his first year," yelled Jackie.

"Dannielle Jackuline Windmen! Don't you dare raise your voice at me! It's already been arranged, you will be attending Hogwarts with Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zambini. No arguing, it's done. Now dears have a safe trip, and be sure to write." Janet said the last part turning to the six other teenagers that weren't hers. Turning back to her family she stated, "Dinner will be on the table when you come in," before going back inside.

"Well you all better be heading back before dark. I'll see you all at the upcoming holidays," said Mr. Windmen.


End file.
